It Has to be You
by mountaingirl47
Summary: THREE-SHOT! YOAI! Ikuto returns home to find that Amu has moved on. What he doesn't expect is to spend so much time with the boy that frequents his house rather than going home. Ikuto couldn't possibly be attracted to him, right? Welcome, MICHELLE!
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! So I am writing this three-shot purely for Michelle. If people decide that it needs to be longer than it shall be longer. NOTE! THIS IS NOT AMUTO! If that is what you are looking for here, then go back. I know that I always write Amuto but this won't be. Ikuto will be paired up with Kukai. YES! You heard right! This is YAOI! If you don't like boyxboy then DON'T READ IT! If you aren't opposed then give it a chance!

Thanks for all your support! I'll be updating my Amuto stories shortly!

**~It Has to be You~**

Home. He was home. After being gone for more than four years. Everyone was sure to be different. Utau was no longer becoming an idol considering that she was one. Easter was gone and there were no debts left to be paid, leaving the two Tsukiyomi children to live their lives as they wanted. Now that he was back, Ikuto couldn't wait to see how Amu and her little friends had grown as well. More than once he wondered if he'd be able to bring that same red blush to her cheeks, or if she'd moved on.

Four years was a long time to be gone and if Amu had truly moved on and was indisputably happy then Ikuto was certain that he'd be able to let her go. Of course, he'd make certain that she was happy with whoever she chose to be with in his absence. If she still held those undiscovered feelings for him, however, he'd make her his once more.

The biggest shock upon arriving back at his house was not the fact that Utau, his sister, was longer deep in love with him and trying to force herself on him, but that Amu was there. What a heart stopping moment it was for the dark haired man to walk down his hallway and find a pinkette standing there talking to his sister before they went into the room together.

Ikuto wasted no time with dropping his bags and heading to the still open door. "Hey sis. Yo Amu."

Utau spun to find her older brother standing in her doorway with his violin still strapped to his back. The boy on her bed lifted his head in interest to check out the new arrival while Amu avoided all eye contact with the boy she used to spend so much time with. Her body held a certain hint of nervousness and Ikuto saw no hint of a blush like he expected.

With watchful eyes, Ikuto watched Utau step closer to Amu. "I-Ikuto! I didn't know that you were coming home! It's great to see you!"

Ikuto returned the half hug without taking his eyes off the avoiding Amu. "Great to see you too. How's life treating you? Still famous, right?"

Utau nodded and carried on a short conversation and even reintroduced Ikuto to Kukai before Ikuto excused himself to go unpack and take a shower. Even the mention of him being naked under hot water did little to make Amu look at him and blush. She'd been in the bathroom with him before when he'd showered so he was certain that those memories would bring some sort of reaction but he got none. Something was strange with the girl he used to know so well and Ikuto was certain that she no longer had feelings for him. The part of him that wasn't in complete shock was trying to figure out what to do.

Once the door shut, Utau turned towards her younger friend. "Amu…"

The voice that people paid money to hear faded off as if the famous singer didn't know quite what to say to the pinkette.

Kukai, noticing the tense air and the situation that was going on, decided that he should leave the two for some girl time. "I'll be back in a bit. Just feeling kind of thirsty. I might grab a snack too."

Amu nodded as the older boy crossed the room and slipped out the door. He hesitated on the other side for only a moment to listen to the conversation that was taking place now that he was no longer in the room.

_"Amu-"_

_ "Don't worry, Utau. I thought I might feel something for him still when I saw him again but now I'm certain that there is nothing. I only have one person in my heart and that is-"_

Having heard enough, Kukai left. After raiding the kitchen, he returned to slowly walking back up the stairs. His path took him past Ikuto's open door and he noticed the older boy muttering to himself while he was putting away his clothes. His hair was darker now since it was still damp from his shower. In that split second, Kukai decided to strike up a conversation since he figured that Amu and Utau probably needed a little more time to themselves.

Leaning against the doorframe with his drink in one hand and a sandwich in the other, Kukai studied the tall lean boy before speaking. "So where did you go while you were gone?"

Ikuto refused to show how startled he was by the voice behind him. He turned slowly to take in the boy that he knew from before but was once again reintroduced to in his sister's bedroom. At least now he could have a bit of a distraction from his thoughts centering around Amu. "Paris, London, Beijing, Seoul, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Madrid, New York and some other major cities. I took plenty of pictures if you want to see. I'll go on another tour after taking the break I'm on. I just felt like coming home for a while, you know?"

Kukai shook his head to the final question as he entered the room fully. "Not really." He sat on Ikuto's bed just as he finished his sandwich and emptied his cup. "I don't go home much. Don't really have much of a home to go to. I'm a burden to my mother so I try to spend as much time as I can here. Utau doesn't mind and I'm good friends with Amu too so…"

Ikuto stared with slight confusion at the boy on his bed. "What do you mean you are good friends with Amu? Why should that matter if you are coming to my house a lot?"

Kukai chuckled before leaning back against the headboard. "I'd love to look at your pictures though. I wish I could travel the world but I have no money and I don't have a well-paying job so I don't think it's in my future."

The boy was strange, Ikuto was sure of that. "Here, you can look at them while I put my clothes away."

Kukai shifted through several albums while Ikuto went through his closet and his dressers. He pulled out old clothes that he knew he'd no longer wear and put away clothes he'd brought from all over the world. Every once in a while he'd stop to look at a picture or answer a question that the brown haired boy shot at him. All in all, it took him over two hours to get everything put away.

"This picture is so cool! How did you find this place if you were supposed to be practicing all the time for your concerts?"

Ikuto smiled at the excitement from the other male. "Don't you remember my chara? I'm like an alley cat. There's no way to tie me down. I can slip out of any situation and go off whenever I want."

Kukai nodded his head with enthusiasm as he recalled the small blue cat that he used to see with Ikuto. "Yeah, Daichi left me as well. Or I guess I should say he went back into his egg and lives within my heart. I miss the little guy but sports are no longer my dreams. I guess things change when you get older."

There was a moment of silence before Ikuto let out a sigh. The other boy had a point. Once he could go off without a care in the world and feel no regret for missing a show or two. Now though, he was on a scheduled break so that he could have a little freedom before going back to his strict playing schedule. His alley cat days were gone except for when he had free time. Then his manager could never find him until he was scheduled for something else. "I suppose we all mature and grow up to some extent."

"But not you, right? You have such cool pictures! I'm totally jealous. To travel the world like that would be really awesome."

Ikuto had to admit that he liked the boy's enthusiasm. "Sure, but even I've changed while I was gone."

Kukai just shook his head as he handed Ikuto back his albums. "I still think it is really neat."

Ikuto only smirked at he put them away. Maybe later he'd show Amu or his sister.

XXX

Kukai kicked his feet up in the air as he lay on his stomach in the middle of Utau's bed. The two girls were sitting together with their backs resting against the headboard. "So did you two talk it out?"

The blush on Amu's face spoke volumes to the boy watching for her reaction. Utau was boldly not looking at either of them while Amu simply nodded her head. "Yeah."

The whispered words almost didn't reach his ears but Kukai heard them. "This isn't fair to Ikuto, you know. You have to tell him."

Utau kept her eyes elsewhere and her mouth shut.

Amu nodded again. "Don't worry. I will."

"Do it soon, Amu. Tell him or I will."

"I said I would, Kukai. Don't worry about it."

With a look that told her that he still wasn't completely convinced, Kukai let the subject drop.

XXX

Walking the familiar paths of the city he was stuck in for so long was sort of relaxing. The once ridiculous routes he took were now sort of comical. Places had changed though. In the four years he was gone, things had changed a lot. The amusement park was gone. Trees were taller. Buildings were torn down and rebuilt. A certain sadness took over Ikuto while he was walking those paths, but change wasn't always bad.

Thinking of change, Amu still wouldn't look at him whenever he was there. He'd caught her looking at him once or twice out of the corner of his eye but she'd never look at him when he was looking at her. Almost as if it would be considered cheating, although he hadn't heard anything about her dating someone else.

Kukai also spent a lot of time at his house, as the shorter boy mentioned before, though Ikuto was pretty sure that he was Utau's boyfriend. That kid definitely spent a lot of time in Utau's room with her and the door closed. Ikuto hadn't caught them in a compromising position, but it was only a matter of time until he did. His sister was hot, after all she was Tsukiyomi. That Kukai kid wasn't bad either, and Ikuto noticed that the kid seemed made out of pure muscle. Quite like the catlike man walking the streets.

Just as he was about to enter a shop, Ikuto saw Amu walking into a café just a little ways down the street. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Ikuto followed after her. He found her talking to a shorter blonde girl with a large belly. A boy with purple hair was also there at the same table. Ikuto figured that they were the same kids he knew she was friends with back from before he left so he approached the table.

"Yo Amu, fancy running into you here."

For the first time since Ikuto came back, Amu made eye contact with him. She had been avoiding doing just that since she was worried that she'd feel the same fluttering in her stomach as before. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared into Ikuto's eyes feeling… nothing. "Yeah," she smiled lightly. "Do you remember Nagi and Rima? You can join us for lunch if you want."

Ikuto kept his surprise off his face as he took a seat at their table. "I would say that you guys have grown up since I last saw you but the only thing on Nagi that has grown is his hair and for Rima it'd be her stomach."

Amu winced slightly at his words. Ikuto could admit that they weren't the best chosen, but the smiles on the two faces before him didn't lessen the least.

Nagi was the quickest to think of a response to Ikuto's statement. "I'm glad things haven't changed that much in four years. You're still the same old mangy cat you were back then, I see."

After being silent for only a moment, the four of them laughed together. They ordered drinks and some food and ate while they caught up. Ikuto learned that after getting Rima pregnant, he married her and lives with her in her mansion. Her parents are happy that Nagi's sticking around though they are still rough on the young couple. Ikuto also learned that Amu is seeing someone, though no one would say who the lucky guy was.

They paid the bill and all stood to leave. Ikuto caught Amu's arm before she could scurry out the door. "What are you doing now? Want to go for a walk with me?"

Amu stared up at him for a minute before smiling and agreeing. "Sure, I have time before I'm meeting your sister. Did you want to walk back to your house?"

Seeing as that was really his only option, Ikuto agreed. They emerged from the café and began walking down the street in silence. Ikuto thought back to all the times before when Amu would try her best to have a conversation with him or would be complaining about the routes he took her along. Now she was just contently walking in silence, as if she really couldn't care less if Ikuto was entertained or not by her. She had definitely changed the most out of everyone.

He was just about to open his mouth to ask her if she was happy with her boyfriend when he was shoved from behind. Amu turned with a startled look as she found Ikuto flying a step forward.

Catching his balance before he fell to the ground, Ikuto turned around in confusion. "What the hell?"

A boy with shaggy blonde hair and a mean look stood before them. His clothes were dirty and torn and his face and bare skin were filthy. Amu took a closer look before she gasped. "T-Tadase?"

Ikuto was beyond shocked to see his once little brother like friend standing before him in such a state. "Is that really you, Kiddy King?"

The blonde scoffed as he spoke to himself. "Pretends like he can't recognize the king!" "I know, but I can't believe he had the nerve to come back!" "Just ignore him and maybe he'll leave again." "How should I do that? He's already looking at me." "Shouldn't have pushed him." "But I was angry!"

Ikuto only looked to Amu for help. She sighed before leaning towards him to explain. "After you left, kissed my cheek with the promise to make me fall in love with you, Tadase went crazy. They tried to help him out but he developed a second personality and ran away from home. He's like a stray cat now. He won't let anyone get close enough to help him. He thinks he's the king."

If Ikuto was shocked before then it was nothing compared to how he felt now. "He went crazy because I said that I was going to make you fall in love with me?"

"He went crazy because he thought that I'd date him after you left and I turned him down."

"Why'd you turn him down?"

"Because I was waiting for you."

Ikuto felt anger more than anything else by her words. Obviously she may have been waiting at first but now she definitely wasn't. Instead of responding to her words, Ikuto turned back towards Tadase. He used to protect the boy so he felt the need to help him now. "Come on, kid. Let's get you home and cleaned up."

His hand didn't have a chance to touch Tadase's wrist before the blonde was yelling. "Don't touch me! How dare a commoner like you attempt to touch the king!"

With that, he turned and ran. Ikuto was frozen on the spot before he turned his head to stare at an equally baffled Amu. Finally she turned back to look at Ikuto. "I told you that he wouldn't let anyone help him. He's been picked up by the police a couple of times but they keep letting him go because he isn't harming anyone and when they try to send him to his house, he just runs away again."

There wasn't another option besides following along behind Amu as she led the way back to his house. Ikuto was surprised to find Utau waiting in the entryway for them. She barely acknowledged her brother before grabbing Amu and dragging her up the stairs. Amu sent a small smile over her shoulder as she disappeared from view.

Kukai looked up from his designated spot on the bed as Utau came in with Amu in tow.

"What were you doing with my brother?"

Amu blushed a little before glancing over at Kukai. "I met him earlier when I was at a café to eat lunch with Nagi and Rima. He joined us and then we walked home together. Ran into Tadase as well, that's why I was a little late getting here. We just talked a little about the past. That was it."

"Does he know yet?"

Amu was startled by the harshness of Kukai's question. Her explanation was enough to calm Utau for the moment, but Kukai sounded upset. "He knows that I'm seeing someone. He doesn't know who."

"That isn't good enough, Amu."

The pinkette watched as Kukai lifted himself off of Utau's bed and headed in their direction. "I know that."

"I'm going to go downstairs and let you guys have some privacy for a little bit. Pray that something doesn't just slip out if I run into Ikuto."

Kukai exited the room, leaving a baffled Amu and Utau to stare after him as he shut the door. With a smile on his face, he listened as the lock clicked before he moved down the hallway. Ikuto opened the door to his room just as Kukai was passing it, startling the younger boy.

"Oh, hey Kukai."

Kukai blushed a little due to his obvious jump before smiling up at Ikuto. "Hey Tsukiyomi. I heard you ran into Tadase earlier. How are you doing?"  
>With a sigh, Ikuto joined Kukai in the hallway. "Are you heading for the kitchen? I'll come with you and we can talk there."<p>

Kukai only nodded before he led the way to the kitchen. Once there he wasted no time in making himself a sandwich and getting something to drink. Ikuto just went for a glass of milk and a couple of cookies.

"It was hard watching him deteriorate to what he is now. I'm sure it was harder for you to run into him today since you weren't here and probably didn't know. Amu tells people it is because she rejected him, but I think it has more to do with losing Kiseki. The little guy went back in his egg and Tadase felt truly alone."

Ikuto was quiet as Kukai spoke. He knew how hard it was for someone when their chara went back into their egg but he and Kukai were obviously fine with the transition. What happened to Tadase? "There must have been something else to hurt him so badly. The boy is mentally damaged. I used to take care of him, you know? I was like his older brother. Knowing that I wasn't here to help him makes me feel like I failed."

With a swift movement, Kukai was at Ikuto's side. He patted the other man's arm as he spoke. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You weren't here. We were and we still couldn't do anything. I've known Tadase for years. We were Guardians together and everything. It hurts me badly to see him like that, but at least I know that he's still physically healthy. The people sort of look out for him. Food gets left out where he can find it and when someone notices that he needs new shoes or clothes, he somehow finds them."

Shaking his head, Ikuto couldn't believe that this was how everything turned out. The prince of the school lived on the streets. "I tried to bring him home earlier. We didn't just run into him. He shoved me from behind. Tadase recognized me enough to blame me even if he had a little fight with himself right afterwards about me."

Kukai looked a little surprised by that news. "Usually he won't acknowledge who anyone is. He won't even look at his parents when they call his name."

Ikuto's look turned sour. "I guess that just means that out of everyone, he hates me the most."

Kukai laughed at that. "I don't think that's true. Maybe the real Tadase saw you and figured that out of everyone, you cared the most to do what he really needs."

One of his slender eyebrows raised up his forehead at those words. "And what does he need?"

"Someone to force him off the streets and get the attention he needs. He needs to go to a good mental facility that can house him twenty four seven and start him on therapy. No one will do it though since he screams whenever people touch him and he seems happy to be on the streets."

Ikuto thought it over before pulling out his phone. Kukai watched him walk out of the kitchen to make a few phone calls. Waiting for his return, Kukai tried one of the cookies that Ikuto had gotten out but really hadn't eaten. Amu's baking skills were always improving and the cookie was proof of them getting better.

Entering back into the kitchen, Ikuto gave Kukai a sad look. "I just spoke with Tadase's parents. If I pay for everything, they will consent."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Help him."

Kukai beamed at the older boy before once again patting him on the arm. "I knew you were really just a big softy! Amu used to talk about how perverted you are! I have yet to see that side of you."

Taken aback by that comment, Ikuto let a smirk form on his mouth. He took a step forward and cornered Kukai against the cabinets. "Oh, would you like me to be perverted to you?"

A hint of pink colored Kukai's cheeks as he stared up at the other boy in surprise. "W-what?"

Chuckling, Ikuto backed off before putting on a serious face. "Thanks for helping out though. I'm pretty sure it would have taken me a lot longer to come to the decision to do something about Tadase if you hadn't talked to me about him. Amu didn't seem to actually care about him much considering she once had a huge crush on the boy."

"Yeah well, Amu's mind is really only filled with one person these days."

"So I heard that she was dating someone. I guess it's a boy I haven't met since all the boys that were her friends before I left are occupied."

Kukai wasn't sure what Ikuto was talking about. The brown haired boy wasn't seeing anyone, but he didn't have a chance to say that before Ikuto was leaving the kitchen. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Ikuto threw a smirk back over his shoulder as he continued to walk away. "I'm going to go research good mental hospitals for Tadase."

Kukai nodded before checking his watch. Utau and Amu had had enough time to get everything sorted out. "If you need any help with him just let me know. I still consider him one of my best friends."

Ikuto nodded before disappearing completely.

Kukai let out a sigh before slowly following the path of the older boy. However, he didn't go into Ikuto's room like Ikuto had. He went to Utau's door and tried the handle. The cold object turned in his hand the door opened. As quick as he could, Kukai covered his eyes with his other hand and stuck his head into the room. "Is it safe to come in?"

Giggles reached his ears before Kukai dropped his hand with a smile on his face. "So I just talked to Ikuto in the kitchen. What's with those faces? Oh… no, not about that. We talked about Tadase. Ikuto's going to put him into a hospital and pay for his treatment. I don't know why you used to talk so bad about him, Amu. Ikuto's a great guy."

A scoff met his ears as Kukai slid into the room and shut the door behind him. He joined the two girls on Utau's bed. Utau smiled at the praise directed towards her brother but Amu looked skeptical. "If I didn't know any better, Kukai, I would say that you like him."

"Good thing you know better."

Utau laughed at his response before patting Amu on the head. "I think our little pinkette is onto something here. Every time you disappear these days it is to talk to my brother."

"Would you rather I stayed in your room with you?"

Utau's face showed no discomfort at his words but Amu turned bright red. "N-no! Oh my God! His pervertedness is rubbing off on you!"

Kukai and Utau shared a look before bursting out into laughter that left the other girl on the bed only more embarrassed.

.

Morg: There is your first chapter! I don't know when I'll get the other one posted but I hope it is soon! I hope you like it so far Mi!


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Thanks for the support guys! There is only one chapter left after this one! At least, that is what I'm planning for now! I'm just happy that some of you gave this a chance! I know most people don't like Yoai. I hope that it is completely believable for you!

**~It Has to be You~**

Everything was set. Tadase was accepted to begin treatment at a hospital a couple of hours away. All Ikuto had to do was arrange for him to get there. After talking with the police, they agreed to transport Tadase with a squad car since the back doors couldn't be opened from the inside. Now all they had to do was catch him. Ikuto wasn't sure if he wanted to be there or not for that part since Kukai had said that Tadase tended to freak out.

Knocking on his sister's door, Ikuto listened as someone got up to open it for him. "Yo Amu."

Amu nodded to him before retreating to the bed and climbing onto it to sit beside Utau and Kukai. Utau looked a little surprised to find her brother in her room again. "What's up, Ikuto?"

His gaze shifted across the three of them looking at him before he settled his eyes on his sister. "I made the arrangements for Tadase. I was just wondering if Amu wanted to come with me to help the police get him off the streets and into their car since they'll be driving him and he knows us."

"I doubt it'll make a difference if I'm there. He doesn't recognize any of us anymore."

The pinkette seemed so nonchalant about the situation that it sort of angered Ikuto. This was the second time in two days that she'd managed to piss him off with just her words. Amu had definitely changed. She sort of reminded him of his sister. His sister that was now nodding in agreement to what Amu had just said. "That's not the point of coming along."

Kukai shook his head as he looked at the two girls on the bed with him. "I thought you both had more class than this. Ikuto, if it is alright I'd like to come along."

Nodding his head of blue hair, Ikuto sent a hard look at the girl he used to love and his sister. He thought he still had feelings for Amu but she seemed so different now. Corrupted and he wasn't the one to corrupt her, and it was not in a good way. "Sure."

The two boys exited the room and headed down the hall. Ikuto only stopped for a moment to grab his wallet and keys to his car before he and Kukai went out into the garage. Once they were on their way down the road, Ikuto broke the silence. "Thanks for coming with me."

Kukai only grinned before rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "He's my friend too, right? It is only natural for me to want to be there for him."

"What happened to Amu?"

"What do you mean?"

Maybe it was just in Ikuto's imagination but Kukai looked a little tense after he asked that question. "I mean, she used to be so caring and go out of her way to help anyone. What happened to her?"

Kukai was silent for a few moments before he answered. "She started hanging out with your sister a lot after you left. She still hangs out with other people if they call her but Amu no longer goes out of her way for her friends. She only does that for…"

Ikuto wanted to ask who Amu did that for, but the chance slipped away as they found the police cars that were parked on the road, blocking off an alley. "I guess they found him already."

They parked the car and got out to watch. The head officer nodded at Ikuto in recognition before turning back to watch Tadase being dragged out of dumpster. The blonde immediately began fighting his captors and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Kukai watched Ikuto as the taller teen's face turned paler than it usually was. Without thinking about what he was doing, he grabbed Ikuto's upper arm and squeezed it in reassurance. "He'll be okay. They're just helping him."

Ikuto only nodded blankly as he watched the officers put Tadase into a police car. After thanking the police, Ikuto and Kukai got back into Ikuto's car. The keys never made it to the ignition before his gaze got stuck as he stared out the windshield.

Kukai noticed right away that Ikuto was shaking a little. Almost as if there were too many emotions going through his body for him to handle. "You know, for being such an alley cat, you care about everyone a lot. I thought alley cats only worried about themselves?"

For a second or two Ikuto sat in silence and stared out his windshield. "I guess I changed more than I thought."

Then they laughed together.

XXX

"Hey Utau, do you have a moment?"

The blonde lifted her head to look at her brother. "Yeah sure. What's up?"

Ikuto hesitated. For some reason, the ordeal with Tadase wasn't hitting him as hard as he thought it would. Kukai had given him the right amount of reassurance as the boy had whispered that everything would be alright while they'd been taking the struggling crazy boy away. That alone confused Ikuto. Only his father, and previously Amu, had the power to calm him down when situations got too emotional for him. Something irked him and he just couldn't figure out what it was. So he went to the person that knew him second best, his sister. "What's the relationship between Amu and Kukai?"

Utau froze for a moment. This would be the perfect chance to tell her brother, but she and Amu wanted to do it together. Besides, Ikuto had asked about Amu and Kukai. "They're best friends, why? Does it bother you that Kukai spends so much time here? I could ask him to stop but he doesn't have anywhere else to really go."

That made Ikuto hesitate for a moment. Why did he care about their relationship? The reason he was asking, was it because of Amu? For some reason, he knew that wasn't it. "Why don't you guys ever hang out at Amu's house?"

Utau couldn't help but laugh at that question. "Simple, Ami."

Ah, the little sister that Ikuto had almost completely forgotten about.

"That and her parents don't like me much anymore."

One eyebrow lifted up Ikuto's forehead. "Why not? Aren't you the loveable superstar?"

Laughing nervously, Utau rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, that's a long story. I'll tell you later. Anyways, Kukai doesn't like going over there because Ami has a massive crush on him."

"Not into younger girls?"

"Not everyone is a pervert like you, Ikuto."

The siblings shared a short laugh before Ikuto made his sister gasp with his next comment. "That was before though. Something about Amu has changed and I don't feel the same about her as I did before. Though, I'm still trying to see if the old Amu is there."

Utau didn't know what to say as her brother walked away from her. What could she say? If Amu had changed, it was her fault. At first, Utau had convinced Amu to hang out with her with the intentions of making Amu hate her brother so Utau could have him all to herself again. Things had changed though, when the pop star hung out with the pinkette. At first, both girls didn't understand, but soon enough they were on the same page.

With a sigh, Utau went in search of her room where she knew her best friends were waiting for her. The feeling in her chest felt like relief now that she knew her brother was no longer interested in her already taken friend, but Utau still felt a sense of foreboding hanging in the air.

XXX

Ikuto stood in shock in the middle of the hall. He couldn't believe his ears, but the reoccurring noises were forcing him to.

_"Ahhhh Utau, hhhhmmmm. Oh! Right there! Do that again!"_

The sultry laugh of his sister made Ikuto think very dirty thoughts. Part of him wanted to try the door to see if what he heard was matching up with what was actually happening. Maybe Utau was just giving Amu a rather good backrub. Nevertheless, Ikuto stood in complete shock. He couldn't move from where he stood. Not until a new voice broke the air.

"Ikuto? What are you…"

Slowly, the taller man turned to face the shorter of the two. The expression on his face must have been horror mixed with confusion as Kukai approached him. The brown haired voice had died out when a rather loud moan filled the air. Panic was all Ikuto saw in the other boy's eyes. "W-what?"

Kukai gulped. There was no way he was going to lie to Ikuto. Despite what the girls had told him about the older man, he liked him. Ikuto had stood up and taken care of Tadase when no one else would or could. He supported his sister's dreams and followed his own without letting anyone stop him. Kukai was not about to lie to him. "They're… I… You…"

Unfortunately, nothing would come out. The brown haired boy stuttered ruthlessly as he faced the older man's gaze. Words just stuck to his throat.

Ikuto found the nervousness of the other boy to be slightly cute, which broke him out of his stupor. "So that's the person that Amu has been seeing. Aren't you upset that Utau is with Amu rather than you? I thought you liked her?"

Like a deer in the headlights, Kukai froze for a second. "W-what? Why would you think that I would want to be with Utau? Don't get me wrong! She's a great girl but… I… I'm…"

There was that not being able to talk thing again.

Ikuto moved forward with a smirk on his face. The girls behind the door he'd just been standing in front of were completely forgotten. "You what?"

Kukai swallowed hard. "I'm gay."

The words were so soft that Ikuto almost didn't hear them. Unable to react for a mere second, Ikuto watched as the embarrassed boy took off in a run back the way he'd come. The taller man felt terrible. He hadn't expected that to be what the other boy was going to say. In all honesty, Ikuto hadn't seen that coming. From what he remembered of the boy, he was all smiles and cheese, sure, but he'd also been rather athletic and popular.

Still frozen in the hallway for an entirely new reason, Ikuto cringed as he heard the door behind him open. He didn't want to face the girls that he now knew were lovers. So he decided to play it cool. Walking down the hallway as if he hadn't been outside the door the entire time, Ikuto kept his face straight although they couldn't see it.

Amu froze at the sight before her. Ikuto was walking rather stiffly away from Utau's room and she knew that he must have heard something. "I-Ikuto?"

Stopping his movements, Ikuto refused to turn around. "Yes?"

"W-what are you d-doing?"

With a sigh, Ikuto continued on his way down the hall. He had a lot to think about at the moment and the stutters from his sister's lover, the girl he _used_ to love was not something he needed to add on top of everything else. "Going to my room, Amu."

A shiver ran down her spine at the rather cold response she received from the boy she thought would never be mean to her. "I-I want to… C-can I… I-Ikuto…"

What was it with everyone trying to talk to him today and only starting their sentences? "Do you love her?"

Amu lowered her head and glanced to the side to see that Utau was still in her bathroom. The older girl frequently went to shower after they had some alone time so that she'd be clean for whenever Kukai showed back up. The boy had asked only once to not have to smell their activities for the girls to agree to clean up right away. Utau would not hear their conversation. "I do now. At first she was just helping to be ready for when you came back. Now, I- I don't want anyone else."

Ikuto turned his head to see her out of the corner of his eye. He stayed that way until she looked up at him. Nodding his head only once, he continued on his way down the hall. So many things made sense now. Why Kukai was always leaving them alone in Utau's room and why they all seemed a little tense when Ikuto was around. This must also be the reason that Amu's parents didn't like Utau. Things just fell into place in his mind.

Two things still bothered him, however. The first was why they hadn't told him right away. Granted, they couldn't have known his reaction but Utau was his only sister. Amu should've known that he wouldn't do or say anything stupid.

Second, Kukai was gay? There were hints to it now, as Ikuto thought back about the times he'd been with the younger boy. His movements were graceful and rather feminine, though Ikuto thought of them as being more submissive than anything else. So he was the submissive type? For reasons Ikuto refused to think about, he was smiling at that thought.

XXX

To say that Kukai was nervous would belittle the state he was in. He was terrified. The teen hadn't seen Ikuto since he'd come out to him in the middle of the hallway. There was no reason for him to act the way he was, but Kukai couldn't help but feel shy. He liked Ikuto. Maybe not in the way Utau and Amu teased him, but the opinion of the older male mattered and Kukai didn't want to hear him say that he was disgusted by him.

Silently, he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. While Amu and Utau were being understanding and had comforted him when he'd told them about his meeting with Ikuto, they'd given him the subtle get out or watch warning. Kukai hence retreated to the kitchen. Hoping to not run into Ikuto quite yet, he moved with all the noise of a cat. Peeking around corners and listening hard for the other man's whereabouts, Kukai jumped out of his skin when a silky voice spoke behind him.

"Avoiding me and giving them space?"

Turning to face a rather hot smirk, Kukai gulped. His cheeks instantly reddened and he hoped that Ikuto wouldn't tease him and bully him now that he knew that Kukai was 'different'. "I was just-"

"Going to the kitchen? I've been following you since my room. Why are you moving so slowly? What could possibly be interesting enough to make you stop for five minutes at every corner?"

Gulping again, Kukai felt his face only heat up more now that he was caught. "Don't… don't hate me."

Stunned. That was what Ikuto was. Stunned. Stunned that Kukai's voice could come out so meek and mild when the boy was usually full of confidence and energy. "Why would I hate you? For keeping a secret for your two best friends? That makes no sense."

Shaking his head, Kukai tried to explain what he was talking about. "No, not for that. I would call you an idiot if you were mad at me for that. I just… I don't want you to treat me differently since I told you…"

His voice had gained a little confidence only for him to lose it again. Ikuto understood what he was saying and helped the poor boy out. "You mean, don't hate you because you're gay."

Swallowing hard and nodding, Kukai kept his eyes on his feet and refused to raise his head. He was waiting for some sort of physical or verbal blow. Like the ones he'd received from his brothers and old friends at school. There was a reason that Kukai only hung out at Ikuto and Utau's house. "Yes, that."

Without being able to hold it in any longer, Ikuto chuckled. With one hand, he lifted Kukai's chin so that the other boy had to make eye contact. "Did you forget that I've traveled the world? I've met more gays than you probably have. Some of my best friends are gay. Why would that matter to me?"

The relief that Kukai thought he'd never feel was finally there. Sure, Amu and Utau accepted him and his lifestyle but no males ever had. Tadase had been crazy by the time Kukai figured it out and Nagi was dealing with his own dilemmas so Kukai hadn't even tried. "My brothers beat the shit out of me when they found out and my mother no longer looks at me. Not that she did much before, although she used to care if I came home and now she'd rather I didn't."

Ikuto frowned at that information and let the chin of the other boy go. It bothered him that so many people could narrow their minds to the point where they turned against their own family and loved ones. "Well that's too bad for them. Tell me, what have you lost since you told them?"

Kukai thought about it for a moment. He didn't lose much since he told his mother, but to have his brothers scorn him was hard to take. "I lost my brothers. We used to play sports together and hang out. I don't have friends anymore expect those love birds in Utau's room and we don't do anything but hang out here because Utau always gets mobbed when she goes outside."

Ikuto thought over those words for a moment longer before he decided. "Then we're going to do that stuff together. No reason for you to have to suffer. Besides, I took this break to relax and have fun like a normal person. Why don't we help each other out?"

Kukai couldn't help but grin at that. He felt elated and didn't want to come down any time soon. Not only did Ikuto accept him, but he was still willing to hang out with him. "I think I can manage that!"

Glad to see that Kukai was his more normal self, Ikuto congratulated himself on doing the right thing and helping out his newly acquired friend. "Great, so what do you want to do first?"

"Can we play soccer? It's been a while since I've even touched a ball."

The nod that Kukai received made his heart flutter and he couldn't believe that he was actually going to play again. At least, he wanted think that it was his excitement to play soccer that made his heart flutter.

XXX

"So how do you want to do this?"

Kukai stared at the other man for a moment before he just shrugged.

They were awkwardly standing in the middle of an empty soccer field with a ball on the ground between them. They had planned on playing one on one but the more Kukai thought about it, the more his mind focused on how hot and sweaty they were about to get and how much physical contact was going to happen between them. He knew that Ikuto had accepted him but he didn't know how the older boy felt about the touching part.

Ikuto sighed. The problem wasn't that he didn't know how to play soccer; he just wasn't sure how Kukai felt about the game just being the two of them. "It is just a game, right? Don't be so worried about offending me. I've been hit on my guys before. I mean look at me, I'm extremely good looking."

Lifting his head to stare at Ikuto with a mixture of shock and confusion, Kukai had to admit that Ikuto was extremely good looking but also extremely egotistical. "Sure, if that's what you want to call it. Are you sure they didn't mistake you for a girl?"

"Hey now! If anyone is girly out of you and me, it's you!"

Kukai scoffed right as he made a move with the ball. His foot rolled around the top to claim the ball as if he'd never stopped playing the game. "Well then this girl is going to kick your ass!"

The game began. Ikuto was pleased to see that he'd managed to get Kukai to stop being so awkward even though the boy blushed hard whenever he realized he'd just made a move that brought his body in contact with Ikuto's. Not like Ikuto minded. It wasn't like Kukai was some fat, ugly person. The boy was rather good looking as well, not that Ikuto was going to tell him so.

XXX

Panting, Kukai collapsed dramatically in the middle of the field.

Ikuto chuckled before coming to stand over the heaving boy. "Yep! That settles it."

"Settles what?"

Ikuto only smirked at the slightly confused boy on the ground. "You are gay."

"Yah! Don't say it like that!"

Laughing, Ikuto helped the other boy to stand before slinging his arm around Kukai's shoulders. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your dramatic moment if you treat me to some sushi."

Kukai was smiling until Ikuto brought up going out to eat. He couldn't afford that. The job he'd been working had recently fired him and since he had no current source of income, Kukai didn't dare spend what he had. Lowering his head in shame, he mumbled out his reply. "I-I can't pay for that."

"Then you lead the way and I'll buy!"

The look on Kukai's face was pure surprise as he looked up at the older boy. There was no way that Ikuto could be serious. They were sweaty and gross and definitely needed a change of clothes and a shower before they went anywhere, and yet, Ikuto demanded they go now. He was definitely different from everyone else Kukai knew. "Then how is that me treating you? You're going to tell everyone about my diva moments!"

"Oh stop pouting! The only people I could actually tell are Utau and Amu. Why bother them though? So let's just go eat and call it good."

They were all wrong about this man. At least, that is what Kukai decided in that moment. Ikuto was more than just a black cat of misfortune. He was a man that cared about his friends and Kukai felt blessed in that moment that Ikuto had come home. For however long the man would be staying, Kukai wanted to be by his side.

XXX

"Damn you!"

"Don't be pissed because I have moves."

"Can't you just let one in?"

"That wouldn't be fair. You have to work for it."

"But you're a freaking cat! How am I supposed to get it past your grace and agility!"

"So you finally admit that I'm amazing. About time, soccer boy!"

"Don't call me that!"

Kukai sent a rather hard kick to the soccer ball at his feet. Once again, Ikuto managed to snatch the flying object out of the air before it could even think about going inside the goal he was protecting. Kukai had been kicking balls at him for over two hours and hadn't scored once. Ikuto was just too fast. His muscular body allowed him to move quickly and stop everything.

"Well, apparently your anger doesn't make you any better."

Kukai dropped to the ground with a pout. He sat there facing Ikuto and made sure the other man knew his pain. Ever since Ikuto had agreed to spend time playing with him, Kukai had worked out more and regained his hard body he'd had in high school. He'd never been overly muscular to the point where it was gross, but he no longer felt sluggish anymore. That was all thanks to Ikuto.

"Stop pouting! Do you really think some cute face like that is going to work on me?"

"Hey! I'm not cute!"

"I didn't say you were!"

Scowling now, Kukai spun himself while still seated on the grass and dirt to face away from Ikuto. Someone deserved the silent treatment for saying that Kukai wasn't cute.

Chuckling, Ikuto licked his lips before sneaking up on the unsuspecting male. Bending so that his head came into view of Kukai's eyes, albeit upside down, Ikuto smirked in the boy's face. "That is definitely not a cute face either."

With a quick movement, Kukai stuck his tongue out and turned his face away so he wouldn't have to see the other male. His heart was beating profusely in his chest and he refused to believe that it was because Ikuto's face was so close to his. In the past few weeks, Kukai had come to realize that he liked Ikuto more than he should. He liked him more than as a friend and he liked him more than as a brother. He couldn't go as far as to say that he had a crush on the guy, he just knew he liked him more than normal.

Ikuto enjoyed the time he spent with the energetic boy. Everyone always told him to be careful of his hands while he was on tour. That was something that Ikuto hated. So what if his hands got injured and he could never play again? There were other things he could do with his life. He rather he could just be normal and worry about it if something actually happened. Kukai never said anything about it. In fact, he was the one that suggested that Ikuto should be goalie. That was something no one would allow if Ikuto was on tour. He liked being a rebel and liked that Kukai was helping him without knowing. The boy just seemed so innocent sometimes.

Softly, Ikuto nudged Kukai with his foot. "Hey, shall we go get cleaned up and head to Utau's concert?"

Kukai nodded before heading off to his home, leaving Ikuto to go in a different direction. Sure, he spent most of his time at Utau and Ikuto's house. He even had a lot of his clothes there, but Kukai was doing his monthly home check in so that his family at least knew that he was alive. He'd meet back up with Ikuto within an hour or so. Kukai just hoped that his visit to his house would go smoothly.

XXX

Ikuto stood stunned at the backdoor entrance to the concert hall Utau was performing in. The taller boy had been waiting for his newfound best friend to show up and was slightly worried when he was late. Now, however, he was extremely pissed off by what he saw. Kukai stood before him with a black eye and a cut lip. "Your brothers?"

Head tilted down in shame, Kukai nodded.

Ikuto would have none of that. His hand was quick to find the other boy's chin and he lifted it so Kukai had to look at him. "Don't be ashamed. If anyone should be ashamed it should be them. Ashamed for turning their backs on you. I don't want you to ever go back."

Kukai felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed hard. The contact with the other boy made his heart rate pick up but Kukai shoved the feelings away. He couldn't possibly start liking and then ruin the relationship he had with Ikuto. There would be no reason for him to continue living if he was going to be alone again.

They entered the concert hall and took their designated spots backstage to watch as Ikuto's sister rocked the place. Fans screamed and the music was good. Afterwards, Kukai went to Utau's dressing room to congratulate her on another wonderful performance. He walked in to find Utau already being congratulated by Amu in an entirely different way.

The kiss between the two girls broke as Kukai entered the room; however, they continued to smile at one another until Amu excused herself. She'd seen the way Kukai looked and would rather not be involved with the issue. Utau was much better at handling that sort of thing.

"Great job tonight, Utau."

"You went home?"

Kukai bit his lip before nodding his head. "My brothers were working on cleaning out my room. They just threw everything away. I have no home now."

Utau crossed the room to pull her best friend into a hug. "Live with us. I'm sure Ikuto won't mind. I've noticed that you two have gotten rather close lately."

Shaking his head, Kukai didn't want to think about it. "He's a great friend."

"Just a friend?"

"I… I can't afford to let him be anything more. What if he gets repulsed and I screw everything up? Then I'll go back to having no one and I don't know if I can live with that."

Utau rubbed the boy's back before shushing him. "Ikuto isn't like that. You can like him as much as you want or as little as you want. He will still treasure your friendship. Besides, wasn't he the one that suggested hanging out together in the first place? That obviously means that he finds you interesting and wants to be your friend."

Kukai felt his tears coming. Finally, someone was straight up telling him that it was okay for him to like Ikuto. So he acknowledged the feelings that he'd been shutting away as his tears began to fall. "I really, really like him! It isn't fair! Why does he have to be straight?"

Utau couldn't help but laugh at how distraught her friend sounded over her brother. "So move in with us and fanboy over him all you want."

There was a knock at the door before Kukai could answer and Ikuto entered to see his sister hugging his best friend. Kukai's face was hidden but he knew from the hold that Utau had on him, the boy had been crying. "What's going on?"

Utau caught the hint of anger and maybe jealousy from her brother as he sauntered into the room. "Kukai was kicked out. I'm trying to convince him to move in with us."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kukai wiped his face before turning to look at Ikuto. His heart leapt with his newfound feelings and he couldn't help but grin a little. "Sorry, I was still in shock I guess."

Ikuto scoffed before crossing the space between him and the other boy to sling his arm around Kukai's shoulders. "Of course you are moving in with us. There wouldn't be much of a difference considering you're already there all the time anyways. Now, however, you'll have a permanent room as your own. You can have your pick of the rooms too. Hell, if you want Utau's girly room I'll move her stuff out of there for you."

His sister slapped his arm while Kukai let out a groan and made a face. "I don't like girly shit! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I love pink!"

"It doesn't?"

Kukai and Ikuto left while still arguing. Utau could only smile. So Kukai liked her brother. From what she saw just a few minutes ago, her brother seemed to be unaware of how much he liked Kukai back. It was time for Utau to start scheming.

.

Morg: Here's part two! Thanks for the support guys! Love ya Mi!


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: You guys are amazing! This story was so much fun to write! I'm sorry there was such a gap between the second and the last chapter! I was moving… Anyways! This will be the last one. Thanks for reading!  
>LOVE YA MI!<p>

**~It Has to be You~**

Things really weren't much different now that Kukai had permanently moved in. Within the two weeks that he'd been officially living at their house, Utau noticed how much he and her brother hung out. At first it had only been when they were playing sports, but now she found them watching movies together, eating together, doing everything together. The rock star found it completely adorable.

Though one thing still bothered her. Kukai said that they were still just friends. What was her brother doing? Out of everyone that Utau had ever known, Ikuto was the last one she thought could be so dense. It was time to do something about it. After thinking up the perfect plan, Utau set it into action.

Ikuto exited his room on his way to meet Kukai in the living room so they could head to the park to play catch with a baseball. It was something that neither of them had ever played before so they were willing to try it out. If they liked it then Ikuto would purchase a bat and some better gloves for them to mess around with.

He ran into his sister before he made if far down the hallway. "Oh hey sis."

Utau smirked as she was passing him by so Ikuto didn't see it. "Oh hey Ikuto, I have a question for you."

"Okay?"

"There's this really great guy that is working backstage for me now. I'm certain that he's gay and he seems like the dominant type. Do you think I should set him up with Kukai? I bet they'd get along great."

The way his sister asked made Ikuto's mind explode with anger. She was so nonchalant about setting Kukai up with some random guy. His Kukai! They were best friends! Ikuto didn't want the time he had left at home with the other boy to be filled by some third wheel. "Shouldn't you be asking Kukai?"

Utau only smirked as her brother walked away. His response had been short and hard. His voice was steely and Utau knew that in that moment, he realized something he probably didn't want to acknowledge.

Ikuto was still pissed when he reached the living room. One look at the other boy though made all his anger disappear. "Are you ready?"

Getting up from lazing on the couch, Kukai stretched and nodded. His face turned a shade of pink as he noticed that Ikuto was staring at him. "Y-yes. Are you okay, Ikuto?"

Shaking his head as if to remove the thoughts that had suddenly started to flow through it, Ikuto just nodded. Why? Why had he suddenly become jealous of his own thoughts? The thoughts of some other guy getting to see Kukai relaxing. Of getting to watch Kukai's hard, lithe body stretching and moving as they played sports. The feeling had come on so quickly. Ikuto had never felt it before. Not even when he was certain that he was in love with Amu. Sure, he'd been jealous when Amu would talk about her crush on Tadase, but Ikuto had never been concerned about it. This made him worried and Ikuto didn't like it.

XXX

It was official. Ikuto didn't think it was possible, but he could no longer deny it. While at the park, a couple of other guys had approached the two as they were playing. Apparently they knew Kukai from school and started to tease him. One went as far as to try and touch Ikuto's best friend. The angry older man had put a stop to the harassment in an instant.

The boy that had tried to touch his Kukai ended up on the ground with a cut lip and a bleeding nose. Kukai had quickly pulled Ikuto out of the park as the other boys stared at them in surprise. One had yelled a comment about Kukai not always having his stronger lover around to protect him.

The comment was what made Ikuto realize what he did. Kukai's face had turned bright red upon hearing it, but something inside of Ikuto just felt right. He wanted to turn around and demand the boy to try and find Kukai when Ikuto wasn't there to protect him.

The worst part about discovering the fact that he could possibly have strong feelings for the other male was the phone call he received upon coming home. Apparently the rest of the world was demanding him to come back. His little vacation was set to end within the next week and Ikuto really didn't want to go. Leaving would mean no more time with Kukai. Leaving would mean that Kukai would be alone without a male friend again. Leaving would mean a lot of pain and sadness for Ikuto and he decided he didn't want that.

Which was why he was currently standing outside of Kukai's old house. In order to do what Ikuto wanted to do, he needed the devil herself to sign some papers. After ringing the doorbell, Ikuto waited.

Not long after, the door opened to reveal a couple of boys that had some of the same qualities as Kukai though none of them were as appealing as their brother. Ikuto was quite pleased to see that. "Is your mother home?"

After a lot of yelling, Ikuto was allowed into the home to meet with the woman who had so many sons. "Can I help you?"

Ikuto swallowed. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't about to leave without it. "I want permission to have Kukai."

"What?"

Ikuto sighed. That hadn't come out the way he wanted it to. "I just want you to sign some papers, releasing him from your guardianship now since he isn't of age yet. This way you don't have to worry about him if he gets injured or sick. He will no longer be of any concern to you."

The woman sat in silence for a moment. A couple of her older sons were also present. Eyeing Ikuto as if he was going to threaten them and then they'd have to beat him up. "What's in this for you? What could you possibly want with that gay child?"

Holding back his anger, Ikuto decided to continue to be civil. The woman had given birth to the boy he was trying to protect after all. "It shouldn't matter to you. Kukai does not feel safe in returning to this house any longer since you have beaten him and thrown him out. I came in his place to see that you sign these papers. What little ability you have as being a mother should tell you to do what is right for your son and release him to me."

The woman narrowed her eyes. Not only had Ikuto insulted her as a mother but he'd said something she really didn't like. "What do you mean, release him to you?"

So he hadn't been as civil as he wanted to be, oh well. "Look, he isn't old enough to not have a guardian. I will be that for him until he is of age, then Kukai will take care of himself. You obviously have your hands full and I have plenty of time and money to give to the boy. Just let him go."

Once again, the woman's eyes narrowed. "What's your name again?"

Knowing that this wasn't going to go where he wanted it to, Ikuto just answered. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

A look of dawning appeared on the lady's face. "I see. You are that rich brat that lives in that huge house. That girl, the rock star, she's your sister. Kukai mentioned that he was friends with her. At first we were excited because if they became a couple then we'd be set for life, but then the idiot had to go and announce that he was gay. What a disgrace. Now you want him? Are you gay too?"

"I don't see how my sexual preference has anything to do with this, but I can assure you that Kukai and Utau could never become a couple as my sister already has someone she loves."

Rolling her eyes, Kukai's used to be mother shifted in her chair. "Like people can't break up. All the little shit had to do was make her fall for him. Not become the girl's gay best friend. But you are the brother, has he finally come to his senses and is now going after you? I always knew that boy was just looking for some rich man to take care of him. I bet he'd put out for anyone."

Ikuto had to physically hold himself back. This woman was no mother and those boys were no brothers. They were all laughing. Laughing! Kukai had been through hell, all seven levels, since he'd come out of the closet and they thought he deserved every second of it. Hell! These were the people that were the hardest on him. "Look, you obviously don't want to deal with him anymore. Just sign the papers and let him go. Like you'd notice anyways with all the brats you have running around."

The oldest, and the strongest by the looks of it, brother started to flex his muscles. "Don't talk to my mother that way."

Ikuto only gave the boy and unconcerned look. "If she was acting in a respectful way then I'd respect her."

That seemed to only piss the boy off more. He took a step towards Ikuto and attempted to smash his fist against the blue haired man's face. Ikuto was too quick, however. He not only dodged the attack, but also grabbed the boy's arm and twisted it behind his back until a pop was heard. The arm wasn't broken or even close to, but it would be sore for the next few days.

The other brothers looked livid by what they saw and started flexing their own muscles the moment they'd heard their brother cry out in pain.

After watching to see if her son was going to win the fight and make the rude man leave, their mother decided to interfere. Apparently she realized that Ikuto could kick the crap out of all of them without ever being hit himself. "Fine. You can have him. He's just a useless boy anyways. I don't care."

Smiling in victory, Ikuto finally left the house he wanted to burn down with all the occupants still in it. The papers were all signed and he drove straight to the local court house to file them. Within two days, Kukai would be officially under his care.

XXX

Waiting for Ikuto to get home, Kukai found himself bored. Now that he was living in the house, he didn't spend all of his time in Utau's room. For some reason, the two girls decided that meant they could just have more alone time together. Not that Kukai minded since usually Ikuto was there to keep him company.

At least the older boy used to tell him where he was going every time he left without Kukai at his side. This time, however, Ikuto had been extremely secretive while answering with a shrug before quickly leaving the house before Kukai could ask anything else. That was over three hours ago. Now the brown haired boy was about to die of boredom.

Just when he was imaging what the girls upstairs would do when they found his body, Kukai liked to think that Ikuto would be sad if he died, the door opened to reveal a rather happy looking Ikuto.

Kukai sprang to sit up on the couch. "Welcome back!"

"I'm back."

They shared a smile before Ikuto removed his shoes and sat down next to the younger boy. Kukai only slid over a bit to give the lankier boy more room, though Ikuto still sat rather close to him. Taking pleasure in that thought, Kukai decided to start up a conversation. "So, what do you want to do?"

Ikuto only smirked as he looked back at his best friend. "Missed me, huh? I guess I just can't leave you here alone. Where are the girls?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Good point."

Kukai rather liked the idea of Ikuto not leaving him behind anymore. Too bad he knew that Ikuto was only back for a short while. The older boy had mentioned it once or twice and though Kukai wasn't sure when Ikuto would have to leave again, he liked to think that he still had plenty of time before he had to worry about that. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine either."

"But I asked first!"

"Childish."

"I am not!"

"Pouting like that only proves my point."

"Humph !" Kukai turned his head so he wouldn't have to see the other boy. Why was he waiting for the stupid head to come back again? He couldn't remember. "I no longer want to hang out with you."

"Ahhh! Kukai, you're breaking my heart."

Eyes widening slightly and cheeks turning red, Kukai swallowed hard. There was no way that Ikuto actually meant that in the way he had, right? "T-too bad!"

Smirking, though Kukai couldn't see it, Ikuto just relaxed. He'd been worried before he left that his meeting would end badly. Now that he had what he wanted, well almost, he could relax a little. Then another thought came to mind. Kukai didn't know that he'd be leaving soon. He had to tell him. "Hey Kukai, can I ask you for a favor?"

Turning back as he forgot why he was mad in the first place, Kukai only smiled. "Sure! What is it?"

"I got a call from my manager yesterday. I'll be leaving again at the end of next week. Help me put together a party so the few people I know in this town can say goodbye. I really have no idea how long I'll be gone again."

Heartbroken. That was the only word to describe the way Kukai felt as Ikuto asked him for a favor. Why did it have to be about that? Why couldn't Ikuto be asking for a backrub or something along those lines? Crestfallen, Kukai nodded his head. His throat seemed a little dry and he had to choke out his reply. "Sure."

"Thanks man! I'm going to go take a shower. Want to watch a movie tonight? We could make popcorn."

Swallowing back his pain, Kukai forced a grin on his face and nodded.

XXX

Standing in his room, Ikuto had never felt happier. The reaction he'd just gotten out of the younger male told him that Kukai didn't want him to leave again. Well that just worked perfectly for Ikuto. He only hoped that everything would work out.

Kukai waited outside the door until he heard the shower running. As soon as the water started flowing, Kukai took off for Utau's room. Without bothering to knock, a dangerous act in itself, he burst through the door to find Utau lying on her bed while Amu was at the desk on the other side of the room. Letting out a breath of relief, Kukai ran to the blonde. "Utau!"

Seeing the distress and hearing the angst, Utau shot up to a sitting position as Kukai nestled his way into her lap. "What happened?"

Kukai didn't bother to hold back his tears. Ikuto tended to take about twenty minutes in the shower, not that Kukai was stalking him, so he had plenty of time to cry and wash his face. "Ikuto is leaving!"

Utau didn't know what to do for a few moments. What she feared was actually happening. Her brother would be leaving and she doubted the man was going to confess before he left, especially since it didn't work out to well the first time for him. "Oh baby!"

Tears streamed down his face as he cried into Utau's lap. Her fingers ran through his hair as he let it all out. A second set of hands appeared on his back to rub some circles on it. Kukai was glad that he had Amu and Utau to help him relax and calm down. "Wh-what am I going t-to do?"

Being the dense girl she was, Amu wasn't too certain why Kukai was reacting the way he was. "It will be okay. Ikuto will come back again."

"You don't get it, Amu! I love him!"

"What!"

"You are so cute when you are dense."

"Utau! This isn't the time for you to flirt with your girlfriend! I'm in major emotional pain!"

Sighing, Utau pulled the still crying man up. "Don't worry so much. Ikuto isn't the type to just leave and forget about you. I am certain that the friendship between the two of you has grown strong enough that Ikuto will want to come back as often as he can to see you. I doubt he'd leave without getting you a cellphone so you can stay in touch that way. Now, why are you here instead of being with him?"

"He's in the shower."

Utau nodded in understanding before giving Kukai another hug. "Go wash your face and get ready for whatever you'll be doing with him tonight. Don't worry so much, Kukai. I know that everything will be alright.

Feeling only slightly better, Kukai raced out of the bedroom and to his own so that he'd be waiting downstairs for Ikuto like nothing had ever happened.

XXX

The party went rather well. It was more Amu's friends that were there since Ikuto didn't really have many. The pregnant Rima and the doting Nagihiko. The rather full of themselves lesbian couple, Utau and Amu and of course Kukai. Yaya and Kairi had been invited and they'd promised to show up but had yet to make an appearance. Apparently they were dating and sometimes lost track of time while together.

Not that Ikuto minded in the slightest. This party was really for an entirely different reason, though none of them knew that. Ikuto wasn't ready to reveal his plan yet. He still had two days before he left to make sure that everything was ready.

However, now it was time for a speech. "So I don't really know you all well, except for the fact that you once hated me." He got a few chuckles for that. "I was gone for so long before that a lot happened in your lives. I'm glad for the things that have happened." A pointed smile to the two couples present. "I really don't know how long I'll be gone this time so I want to wish you all luck with your futures and I hope you live happily."

A small applause followed the short speech. Kukai had forced a smile to be on his lips throughout the entire evening. For some reason he felt like the hostess, even though Utau should be filling that roll, as he made sure that everyone had everything they needed to enjoy the night.

Ikuto noticed right away how busy Kukai was keeping himself. That bothered him for some reason, so he pulled the other boy discreetly out of the living room and into the kitchen before sneaking out the back door.

"Where are we going?"

Ikuto didn't pause as he answered. "Tomorrow we are spending the entire day together. I was already planning on it so you can't say no, but I want to start now. So come on."

With Ikuto tugging on his arm, Kukai had no choice but to follow as he was pulled into Ikuto's car before they drove off. "Okay, so where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

That was all Kukai could get out of Ikuto during their thirty minute drive to wherever they were going. Not that he minded spending the time with just him and Ikuto, but they had long since left the lights of their town behind, now they were surrounded by darkness.

"Here we are."

"Where is here?"

"Stop trying to spoil the surprise and get out of the car."

After pouting and rolling his eyes, Kukai moved out of the vehicle to see Ikuto pulling out a blanket and a couple of bottles of pop. He spread the blanket not far from the car and motioned for Kukai to join him.

As he moved towards the older boy, Kukai tried to push all thoughts of how this was a romantic like setting. There was no possible way that Ikuto liked him like that, was there? "S-so, you brought me here to sit on a blanket."

Ikuto only chuckled before he pulled Kukai to sit next to him. "Just enjoy the night. Before I left the first time, I used to spend a lot of time walking around the city at night. Then one night, after things got really bad with Easter, I ran until I ended up here. This is about where I collapsed onto the grass, just wanting to give up. Then I opened my eyes and for the first time in a long time I felt calm."

He didn't know why he whispered. Maybe it was because Ikuto was sharing something so personal, but Kukai knew that he couldn't ruin the atmosphere by being noisy and annoying. "Why?"

Ikuto lay down on his back before pulling Kukai to lie down as well. "Just look."

Stars. Stars were everywhere. They filled the sky and were amazingly beautiful. Tears began to fill Kukai's eyes and though he tried to sniff them back, he just couldn't. "What am I going to do without you?"

Silent for only a moment as he thought about telling Kukai his plan but then deciding not to, Ikuto chuckled. He used one of his hands to pull Kukai to him and held him against his chest without saying a word.

Kukai was shocked for a mere second before he cried into Ikuto's chest. He could make up some lame excuse later if Ikuto wanted one. For now he just wanted the comfort that he found where he was. Once his tears dried up, he turned his head so that he was still on Ikuto's chest so he could once again look at the sky. "They really are beautiful. Thank you."

So many lines ran through Ikuto's mind. Some of them were rather bad and none of them fit the mood of the night. Instead of replying, Ikuto just tightened his hold on the other boy.

Together they lay on the blanket, looking at the stars until Kukai started to feel his eyes drooping. He didn't want the night to end so he fought his tiredness, but all too soon Ikuto was shaking him awake. "Wh-what?"

"Come on sleepy head, let's get you home."

"I don't want to go home."

Ikuto chuckled at the pout. "What do you want?"

Kukai blamed it on the fact that he was half asleep and going through some emotional distress. No matter what, he couldn't change what he said. "A kiss."

Ikuto didn't hesitate. His face came down to meet the other boy's so that their lips could touch. It was a light kiss, but it was a kiss that woke Kukai up and made him blush like mad as he allowed Ikuto to pull him back to the car and push him inside.

The car ride home was silent.

XXX

The following morning they had breakfast together like nothing had ever happened. Utau had teased them a little about disappearing together and informed them that Kairi and Yaya had eventually shown up and everyone had a great time together. She didn't say a word about the semi tense atmosphere or the fact that every time Kukai met Ikuto's eyes he looked away blushing.

All too soon the two boys were left alone together.

Ikuto was the first to break the silence. After clearing his throat, he spoke. "So, we're spending the day together. What do you want to do first?"

Seeing as how Kukai's immediate answer could never happen, he decided to go with a more innocent one. "How about a little soccer before we go shopping and then we can watch a movie? Maybe we should go out to eat for dinner."

Ikuto only smiled before they went their separate ways to get ready for their day.

XXX

The soccer and the shopping went rather well. Ikuto ended up buying some things for Kukai that Kukai argued against, saying that he'd never wear the clothes or that it just wasn't his style. Ikuto didn't listen to him as he bought everything.

Kukai was too much of in a good mood to really argue with Ikuto. The fact that the other man was leaving the next day was hanging over his head, but Kukai refused to let it get him down. Besides, he'd finally beaten Ikuto in soccer. Something he wasn't allowing the older man to live down.

After returning home and putting away their new items, Kukai and Ikuto showered in their respective bathrooms before meeting in the living room to watch a movie on the large screen TV. Kukai started the movie at one side of the couch with Ikuto at the other. By the middle of it, they were sitting together at the middle. By the end, they were snuggling.

After blushing hard, Kukai excused himself to go get ready to go out to eat. Utau and Amu turned them down when he had invited them. Though Kukai didn't know that Ikuto was signaling for them to say no behind his back.

After looking through his clothes for a good ten minutes, Kukai picked out an outfit that showed off his goods while keeping it modest. He wanted Ikuto to look but he didn't want to seem slutty or desperate.

Ikuto was waiting for him at the front door. "You look great. Ready to go?"

Kukai nodded while blushing. Something he did more and more when around Ikuto. For some reason, one he knew rather well, he couldn't help but think of this as a date. They were both dressed up and going out to eat at a nice restaurant, alone together. This had to be a date. "Yes, where are we going to eat?"

"The best restaurant in town."

They ended up at a small, cozy café. Not that Kukai was complaining, but Ikuto must have seen his pout. "Fine, the next time we go out, we'll go to some high class place. Alright?"

Kukai's heart soared. Ikuto had said the _next_ time they go out. Meaning that this wouldn't be the only time. Utau was right. Ikuto wouldn't be gone forever and he definitely cared about their friendship, plus there was that kiss that they still hadn't talked about. "Okay!"

"Why is it so easy to make you happy?"

"Would you rather I be sad or mad all the time?"

"Not at all, I like you this way."

Blushing as he was eating his food, he really needed to stop that whole blood rushing to his face thing, Kukai tried to calm his heart and convince himself that Ikuto didn't mean it in the way it had sounded.

Their dinner lasted long enough for them to get home sort of late. There wasn't much they could do since Ikuto had to be up early to leave for the airport, so they just bid each other good night and headed off to their rooms.

Kukai managed to stay in his room for twenty six minutes before he found the courage to do something that he might regret not doing for the rest of his life. Quietly, he snuck down the hallway, past Utau's door, to stop at Ikuto's. He knocked just as quietly before opening the door a crack. "Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

The lights were off and Kukai knew that Ikuto was in his bed. Part of him screamed for him to just turn around and go back to his room, but the other louder part wanted him to do what he was doing. "C-can I… wo-would you m-mind if I-I…"

"Finish your sentence? I wouldn't mind at all."

Kukai let out a weak laugh before he entered the room completely and shut the door behind him. As if finally deciding to do what he was there to do, he locked the door. "Ikuto…"

Sighing, Ikuto sat up in his bed. He wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was heading, but with Kukai not finishing his sentences, and being extremely cute while in his room in the dark while everyone else was sleeping, Ikuto would never know what the other boy wanted. "You can come in."

"I-Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you…"

"What did I do?"

"Y-you k-kissed me!"

Smirking though Kukai couldn't see it in the dark, Ikuto slowly slinked out of his bed and made towards the figure still standing close to his door.

Despite it being dark, Kukai could see the figure coming towards him, making his heart race more. "Wh-why?"

Ikuto stopped in front of the boy he recently discovered his love for. "Because I like you. I'm about to do it again so stop me if you don't want to."

Kukai barely had time to form any sort of reply before Ikuto's lips took away his ability to think. Strong arms wrapped around his body to hold him up while heat coursed through him. A moan escaped Kukai's lips as Ikuto licked his bottom lip.

Not wasting his chance, Ikuto slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth to really discover what the sport loving male tasted like. The flavor, Kukai's flavor, was amazing. Ikuto had to pull away. Neither of them could breathe. So he pulled away but didn't release the other boy. "Stay with me tonight?"

Kukai only nodded before he felt his body being lifted off the floor and into a chest. He was carried to the bed before gently placed on it. Ikuto was quick to move on top of him to continue their kisses.

Moans again escaped his mouth as Kukai wrapped his arms tightly around Ikuto's neck. If Ikuto suddenly came to his senses and realized he was kissing another guy then Kukai had a chance to keep the older boy trapped in his grip.

Ikuto was in no way going to stop what he was doing. Everything felt so good and right. Any doubts he had about Kukai not liking him in return disappeared rather quickly. His plan only seemed sweeter now that he knew that the other boy at least liked him back in that way, but Ikuto wanted to hear it once. "Kukai."

"Y-yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Kukai froze for only a second. "Yes."

"Can I have you?"

"Wh-what?"

"Let me make love to you tonight."

At that, Kukai was silent for longer than a second. Almost a full minute passed by before Kukai finally nodded his head. He couldn't pass this chance up. Besides, Ikuto had already confessed to liking him and he'd called it 'making love' and not sex.

Without giving the other boy a chance to change his mind, Ikuto stripped them of their clothing and began pressing kisses on the body he knew so well. Playing sports against the younger male had made both of them define their muscles more. Ikuto had felt Kukai's as they came into contact during their games. This was completely different, however. This was tasting and feeling the muscles in an entirely new way. Ikuto liked it much more.

Kukai didn't know what to do. There was so much pleasure being given to his body at the same time that he wasn't sure if he was going to make it through to the other side of this. Everything felt too good. Ikuto's hands, Ikuto's mouth, Ikuto's name spilling out of his lips as he moaned. He couldn't do much more than just lay there and allow for Ikuto to take him.

Not having anything else to use, Ikuto pushed three of his fingers into Kukai's mouth. "Suck please."

Kukai complied.

Ikuto moaned before he removed his now slick fingers and allowed them to trail their way down the body he was nowhere close to being done tasting. "This might hurt a little or be uncomfortable. Trust me and I'll make you feel good."

Kukai wanted to argue that he already felt too damn good so there wasn't much else Ikuto could do. However, all thoughts were lost the moment something sleek and long entered him. Moaning, Kukai arched his back a little as Ikuto placed more kisses on his chest, making sure to pay extra attention to his nipples. Kukai almost didn't notice the second finger entering him.

Ikuto knew that this would only get more painful before it got better so he decided to distract his little lover. Trailing kisses down the smooth, hard chest brought Ikuto to Kukai's erection. Until this moment he had sort of ignored the other man's member, being new to being gay, Ikuto wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

Then Kukai made a noise as Ikuto pressed a kiss at the top of his pelvis. Liking the sound, Ikuto began to place more kisses lower, until he was face to face with Kukai's erection. Though the younger boy wasn't as well-endowed as Ikuto was, he was by no means small. Deciding to just go for it, Ikuto took the erection into his free hand and began to pump it.

Kukai began thrashing on the bed. Ikuto was jerking him off while fingering his hole. There was too much to take all at once. He was going to come soon if this kept up. Even the addition of a third finger didn't do much to make him step back from that ledge.

The moment Ikuto decided to taste Kukai, Kukai came. Straight into Ikuto's mouth. And even though the older boy hadn't been expecting it, he still swallowed it all.

Seeing as how Kukai was rather relaxed now that he'd come once, Ikuto decided he was ready for the real deal. "Kukai, I'm going to put it in now. Tell me if it hurts."

Nodding through his post orgasmic haze, Kukai tried to prepare himself. All too soon his legs were being spread wider apart as Ikuto settled between them. Something much bigger than fingers, hotter too, was pressed against his twitching hole. Moaning as Ikuto began to push in, Kukai did his best to ignore the pain. Though it was difficult for him to handle it, he didn't voice his complaints since he didn't want Ikuto to stop.

Once he was fully sheathed. Ikuto waited until Kukai unscrunched his face before he planted a kiss on the other man's lips. "You're doing great, love."

Nodding his head, Kukai gave his signal for Ikuto to continue. After the first few painful thrusts, Kukai felt a little better. A little more comfortable. He didn't hate it. Nothing Ikuto did could ever make Kukai hate the man. "Go a l-little fa-faster please."

Ikuto was only too happy to comply. Kukai was so tight and hot. "God Kukai, you feel so good."

Now that Ikuto was picking up the pace and most of the discomfort was gone, Kukai understood why sex felt so good. Little streams of pleasure were once again racing throughout his body as Ikuto moved within him. Then, Ikuto's erection his something to make Kukai's vision go white and his entire body to react. "H-Hit that again!"

Smirking, Ikuto knew that he'd found the spot he'd been looking for. Angling his thrusts, he made sure to hit the same spot every time. It didn't take many more thrusts to have Kukai's nails digging into Ikuto's back and for the smaller boy to be moaning his name wantonly. "You like that?"

"Ye-yes! Ikuto!"

"Keep saying my name. I want to hear it when you come again."

Like Kukai could think of anything else to say. His mind was slowly slipping out of his control as Ikuto dominated him and every one of his senses. "Oooh God! S-so good!"

"You are so tight. I just want to stay inside of you forever."

Kukai could feel it coming. The same drop, the same sensation as before was approaching. He didn't want it to. He didn't want this to end. There was little he could do to stop it though. "I-Ikuto, I'm… I'm…com-coming!"

"Scream my name."

"IKUTO!"

Groaning, Ikuto attempted to keep thrusting as Kukai's walls constricted around him. His own released was just seconds away and he couldn't possibly hold it back now that his erection was being massaged within that already tight heat. "Kukai, so good. I'm going to come too."

"In-inside."

That one stuttered word was Ikuto's downfall. He came and he came hard, filling Kukai completely. "Oh God, Kukai."

Panting, both men attempted to fight their lungs for air. Finally, Ikuto pulled out of the boy he was still in and pulled his equally tired lover to his chest. "Let's sleep now."

Kukai nodded as he snuggled closer to Ikuto. Just before he fell asleep he decided to ask two questions. "Do you love me too?"

Ikuto chuckled before he planted a kiss on Kukai's sweaty hair. "Yes."

"Ikuto?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do I have to go the airport tomorrow? Can't I just say goodbye when you leave the house? I don't want to cry in front of everyone."

Ikuto thought it over. His lover was so cute, but his plans would be ruined if Kukai wasn't at the airport. "No, I want you to go. I need you to go. Sleep now, we can deal with it tomorrow."

Wishing he had the ability to stay awake for a little while longer and enjoy Ikuto's warmth, Kukai fell asleep.

XXX

"You know what to do, Utau. If he finds out before I want him to though, I'll kill all of you."

Utau only nodded before she scurried away to do what her brother asked of her. Kukai was in for one hell of a surprise, though Utau couldn't really say that she was surprised considering all the noises and sounds she and Amu had heard coming from her brother's room the night before.

Kukai passed her as he made his way into the kitchen and she was leaving it. "Morning Utau."

"Morning!"

Frowning at all the excitement radiating from his best friend, Kukai continued his route into the kitchen to find himself alone with Ikuto. He thought for only a moment that things would be awkward between them considering what they'd done the night before, but Kukai decided to just not act that way. Instead he walked right up to Ikuto and snuggled into his side. He earned a chuckle and a small kiss on the lips for his actions.

"Good morning sleepy head. Good thing you woke up or I was going to have to wake you up."

Something about the way Ikuto said what he did sent shivers down Kukai's spine. "I-I wouldn't have minded."

Ikuto only laughed again before stealing one more kiss. "Eat you breakfast so we can leave for the airport."

Once again, Kukai frowned at how happy everyone seemed to be. Didn't they understand that Ikuto was leaving and that he didn't know when he'd be coming back? How could anyone be happy? Kukai was miserable. "Fine."

Ikuto smirked at the pout but held himself back from doing anything else. Even if the limp was very slight, he'd seen it and knew that Kukai was definitely feeling the repercussions of their doings of the night before. "Don't be so down. Everything will be okay."

Kukai only scowled at his lover before eating his breakfast and leaving to get dressed for the airport.

Ikuto had everything ready. Now he just needed to get there.

XXX

All of the same people from the party were there at the airport to bid Ikuto farewell. Kukai did his best to hold back his tears and hide his pain. Apparently he wasn't doing a good job of it since everyone was hugging him as well. How could even Rima and Nagi, two people so busy with their own lives that they didn't even know he was gay, see that he was hurting.

The best part about the whole thing was the fact that Ikuto never let go of his hand. Every once in a while their eyes would meet. Ikuto would smirk and Kukai would blush before looking away. This was pure torture for the younger boy. He didn't think that when the time came, he'd be able to let his newfound lover go.

The call for Ikuto's flight came over the intercom and Ikuto looked at the group facing him once more. "Thanks for coming. Take care of yourselves."

Kukai was almost devastated as Ikuto began to walk away. Albeit, his hand was still holding Ikuto's so he went too, but Kukai knew it was time for his goodbye. They reached the checkpoint and Kukai stopped their movements. "Ikuto, I'll wait for you. I mean, really wait for you, unlike some other people."

A quick glance was sent to Amu by several people and she just blushed.

Ikuto smirked before pulling Kukai into his arms. "I don't want you to wait for me."

"Wha…. Why not?"

Tears filled those beautiful eyes and Ikuto couldn't help but place a kiss on the younger man's lips. "Because I'm taking you with me."

Kukai pushed away only enough to see the honesty in Ikuto's eyes. "What?"

"I went to see your mother the other day when I didn't tell you where I was going. I forced her to sign some papers that release you from her care and place you in mine. As your guardian, I am demanding that you accompany me. As your lover, I'm asking you. I'll get on my knees if you want."

"N-no, that's not… you did that… for me? But you could have anyone!"

Ikuto smirked before he leaned in closer. "It has to be you. I won't love anyone else. So, come with me?"

Kukai could only nod before the tickets were handed over and he found himself walking hand in hand with the man he loved to live an entirely new life. He didn't regret it for a moment.

.

Morg: Man oh man! I really hope you guys liked the ending! I really did work hard on this fic. Well, I work hard on all my stories, but this one was especially for Michelle so I had to make it perfect. Please tell me if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo! So this is for Mi's birthday even though that was forever ago. I regret nothing.

**~It Has to be You~**

Yawning, Kukai ruffled his hair without getting out of bed. Ikuto was already away at his practice for the day. Despite traveling all over the world and being in different time zones all the time, some things never changed. They would get to a new place, Ikuto would be whisked off for practice and set up in whatever location he was playing in. The man would work himself tired perfecting everything to get ready for his show. As always, it would go off without a hitch and everyone would love it.

Kukai never missed a show. He couldn't afford to. It was part of the only time he really got to see his older lover. Ikuto was just too busy for anything besides his work. Kukai made certain to never complain. Still, he couldn't help but feel down lately. They hadn't had a day together since Hong Kong. That had been months ago. Ikuto had just been too exhausted to do anything. Kukai saw the world, but most of the time, he was alone.

Sitting up slowly, he looked out the glass doors that led to their small balcony. The rain that had fallen during the night left the sky hazy and the ground slightly wet. It was his day to explore the city, though Kukai was considering just staying in his bed. He wasn't in the mood to get up.

A loud noise startled him out of his thoughts. A form just outside his window caused Kukai to grip his blankets just a little tighter. He hoped the stranger just kept going. Unfortunately, whoever it was pushed open the doors.

Kukai sucked in a gasp. "Ikuto! What are you doing? You're soaked!"

Smiling at the frantic man now rushing around their room for a towel and dry clothing, Ikuto didn't bother to do anything but watch. "Hey, calm down."

Sighing as strong arms wrapped around him, Kukai allowed himself to be pulled against Ikuto's wet chest. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at practice."

Ikuto couldn't help the smirk pushing at his lips. He truly missed spending time with his lover. "I am supposed to be there, but I want to be here."

"You're manager is going to come looking here and find you. He's going to drag you back to the hall."

Chuckling, Ikuto dipped his head so that he could speak into Kukai's ear. Doing things like that, even though he couldn't do them as often as he wished he could, made Ikuto love his boyfriend all the more. Kukai's reactions were always adorable. "Then let's not be here for him to find us."

Grumbling a bit because he could feel himself giving into Ikuto's stupid idea, Kukai gave a soft sigh. "He's not after me."

"But he'll use you to get me to come back. Let's go have some fun. I miss you."

There was nothing that Kukai could do besides agree. He missed the other as well. "You've been very busy lately."

Nodding, Ikuto turned the other so that they could look at each other properly. "I know."

Tearing up slightly, Kukai could feel his emotions from the past few months creeping up on him. There was so much he'd been holding back. "I don't get to see you."

Pulling the other even closer, Ikuto hugged the smaller man tighter to his chest. "I know. I'm sorry."

Sniffling, Kukai tried not to let his tears fall. "Don't leave me behind."

Lifting Kukai's chin, Ikuto placed a gentle kiss against his lover's lips. "I could never leave you behind. You're my future."

Returning the kiss before pulling back, Kukai tensed at the sound of knocking on the door. The man outside seemed to be certain that Ikuto was inside. "Your manager!"

Chuckling, Ikuto pulled the other with him back towards the balcony. "Come with me. Today we'll run and play. But I promise you that I'll make time for you always. No matter where we are, we'll always have some time to be together."

Dressed in nothing but old sweats and a t-shirt, Kukai followed Ikuto out into the grey morning. "Promise?"

Pressing one last strong kiss to Kukai's lips, Ikuto winked at the other before jumping onto the stone ledge of their balcony and climbing onto a tree branch. He knew the other was right behind him. "Of course, because for me, it has to be you."

Kukai knew, even if Ikuto got busy, he wasn't the only one suffering. For every second that he missed Ikuto, Ikuto missed him. They were in this together. And as he climbed onto the ledge to follow his dark haired lover, Kukai knew he wanted it no other way.

.

Morg: A bit of fluff to show that they're making it!


End file.
